Naruto: The Hybrid Sage
by SilentXMassacre
Summary: What if the Sage of Six Paths helped forge the Uzumaki Clan with the help of Inu no Taisho. When all that time passes, Naruto meets his great grandfather Inu and they go training. NarutoXKurenaiXAnko Crossover: Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Fullmetal Alchemist, and maybe others.
1. Enter Inu no Taisho

_**Chapter 1: Enter Inu no Taisho**_

_**(**_**For those that are going to be reading this story, I will tell you right now that Naruto will be insanely strong in this fan-fiction to the point of being known as a god himself while having powers that are from other animes. He will have challenging fights I assure you. Also I will include characters from different animes who will be announced in future chapter's as I want it to be a surprise. And he will end up with 2 women not girls in this story who I think would be the perfect people for him. My story will also twist and turn other animes hopefully not to anger any of you. So by all means please read my story and give me feedback on what you think.)**

The _moon_…so majestic while illuminating the pitch black night sky, shining its pale subtle light throughout the land, yet tonight the moon itself shines in an eerie yellow glow signifying the full moon. The vague yellow light shines down onto the land in a somewhat depressive town as a figure walks down a dimly lit road. The figure stood at a height of 6'3 his height staggering to those he knew, his white hakama bagging towards his metal boots, silver spiked shoulder pauldron defending his upper-arms, metal gauntlets and vambraces protecting from his elbow down, around his waist is a golden blue sash holding the swords Tetsaiga, Tenseiga, and on his back is Sounga. His silvery hair tied in a samurai-like high pony tail, a fur as white as snow draped off his left shoulder, his face rugged yet smooth as blue jagged whisker like marks across each cheek as his piercing yellow eyes starred down the moon lit road towards a village. The figure walking towards the village was none other than Inu no Taisho, the great dog demon and general.

Looking up from the dark road Inu began to see the outline of a village, the village known as the Hidden Leaf or Konoha in the far distance. Seeing the village brought a warm smile to his face as feelings of nostalgia reminded him of his 5x great granddaughter since he left to return to his world (_yes their worlds are apart to the point where they are years apart. And because of that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru are not born yet. And he has only met Sesshomaru's mom. In this story hopefully not to anger anyone, he married a human woman and created a clan with the help of the sage of six paths combining both Inu and the sages dna thus creating the clan to live longer. You can take a guess what clan that is__.)_ How he missed his granddaughter even though he learned 4 years ago that she had died with her husband on the night of the Kyuubi attack(_he knows what truly happened and the sealing that will be explained)_ only then leaving a son named Naruto. Learning news like this, he had become heart-broken to know his granddaughter one of the last Uzumaki's and his descendants had died but knowing he had a grandson now, he sought to find him.

Having entered the village he sought to head to the Hokage tower to ask for his family member when the abrupt sound of a child screaming and crying rang in his ears thanks to his demonic hearing. After hearing the scream he rushed to where it was only to find a heart wrenching site that made even his stomach gurgle. There before his eyes was a group of civilian villagers as well as some shinobi beating a child no younger than 4 with some clubs and knives. All the while hearing, "DIE DEMON!" or "THIS IS FOR OUR FAMILIES!", he was angrily curious as why they called the boy this until he got a look him. At that moment time itself stopped for Inu as he saw the familiar mop of yellow golden hair (_he met Minato many times thanks to Kushina_) and the faint whisker marks on his cheeks as the villagers wailed on him, it was then after another kunai slash on the boy's cheek did Inu release a killing intent only Shinigami himself would release that this boy before him was none other than his living relative and grandson Nauto Uzumaki.

The air became saturated with so much killing intent that the ground violently began shaking and cracking to the sheer force of it. Feeling the deadly intent, the mob turned to look at the sight that would forever haunt them through sheer agonizing fear. Their stood Inu fangs elongated, schlera blood red, and his piercing yellow eyes blasting with anger as he let out a vicious roar "**RELEASE THAT BOY!**" his roar echoing into the sky shattering a few mirrors next to him in the process as the mobs whirled back in fear by the sheer power he exerted. Everyone that was around him found it was so hard to breathe as the air itself somehow seemed to be superheating itself just from his presence, and just like that he disappeared from their line of sight only to reappear again with Naruto in his arms. Just barely registering the speed he moved from that distance shocked the chunin and jounin in the crowd to the very core as the speed he used had to be inhuman. Seeing Naruto in his arms however, most of the crowd lost their enact sense of fear as their rage started to seethe out of them but before they could demand anything…a few other presences made themselves known from behind them. Turning slowly around the mob came to look at a sight they feared would be their last. There stood the war hero of their village, the god of shinobi, the sandaime hokage himself, Sarutobi Hiruzen with his person anbu squad of Neko (Yugao), Inu (Kakashi), Bear (Tenzo), and Weasel (Itachi).

Seeing the third hokage there with his personal anbu, the crowd felt their voices crackle and hitch in their throats as the battle hardened gaze of the Hokage drenched them in fear. The anbu standing by him were visually leaking their own intent as to slaughter this crowd as then the third hokage spoke in a deathly voice,

_"You damned villagers and shinobi! You have broken my sacred law, and are now expendable as of breaking an S-class secret. For that you are to be taken to Ibiki for interrogation and executed effective immediately!"_

The crowd hearing this tried their best to plea and cry out in protest until the anbu personally escorted them to the T&I Department. After the shouts died into the distance the third then turned to the one man he hoped to never confront in this matter. Seeing the third gaze at him, Inu's schlera transformed back into their normal white color as he leveled a gaze with the old kage and spoke in a dangerous tone,

_"Hello Hiruzen my old friend. Tell me, why is it that the day I decide to return to this village that I find this boy being tormented and tortured, only to notice that the boy in my arms near death's door IS NONE OTHER THAN MY GRANDSON! NOW TELL ME THE NAMES OF THOSE THAT LEFT SO I MAY TEAR THEM APART!"_

Inu raised his voice at Hiruzen making him flinch in discomfort and all-knowing fear. Looking Inu in his eyes, all Hiruzen saw was the look of utter disgust, anguish, and seething fury. Seeing this in Inu's eyes the third steeled his resolve to calm and talk with his old friend,

_"Please calm yourself Inu. I have tried everything in my power to protect young Naruto-kun but every week the mobs get cockier. My anbu can't always be there to protect him so he is limited to his own protection and I'm always busy in my office. And with how the council treat the boy there is little I can do. Only the shinobi side of the council like the boy and almost all the clans have tried to adopt Naruto-kun but have failed. I don't know what I can do for Naruto-kun anymore, I'm severely limited Inu."_

The third bellowed in depression as tears began to well up in his aged eyes threatening to fall knowing his attempts to protect Naruto are growing worse. Hearing what the third said, Inu went deep into thinking for anything he could do for his grandson until a grand idea lit up in my head. Placing comforting hands onto Hiruzen's shoulders Inu spoke,

_"Hiruzen my old friend, I have just the plan for my grandson. Let me take him out of the village, away from all the hateful anguish, the constant beatings, and give him what he needs. I will train him in everything I know, as well as some of the friend's I have come across over the years who will be more than happy to teach my dear grandson. And have care old friend as I will return him when the time comes for graduation amongst the genins. But be warned my friend, by the time he returns he will have changed for the better and will be stronger than you or me. I sense a strong presence in his own power and I will do everything I can to have him become a ninja and warrior with no equal. So what say you Hiruzen?"_

Listening very attentively to the plan Inu suggested Hiruzen could find no fault in this ingenious plan. The only shock that came to him was when Inu stated Naruto would be stronger than himself and the great dog general. Seeing as this was the best course of action to take, Hiruzen stood up and went to the picture of the Yondaime. He gently placed the picture on the ground while he bit his thumb, swiping across the wall as a genjutsu fell showing a hidden vault in the wall. Opening the vault, Hiruzen pulled out 3 scrolls all with black laces on them while they had a tag on each saying _"To Naruto"_ on them. He them went behind his desk pulling out a hefty larger scroll with the kanji "Forbidden" written on top as the put his fingers into a cross hand-sign known as the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** thus perfectly copying the large scroll. Watching this with interest Inu was amazed that Hiruzen was going to hand him a copy of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals with every jutsu known from the first hokage Hashirama Senju til now. It was then Hiruzen handed him the scrolls with a warming smile on his face,

_"I agree with your plan Inu. I think it would be best for Naruto-kun to be with you, his last known family member and leave the village. I will supply you with the jutsu of his village discreetly and on my own accord. And if you are right, I hope for Naruto-kun to come back stronger than ever, that way he won't have to deal with the hardships to this village. As you are already aware as well that Naruto-kun carries within him genes of the Senju clan as well as your clan, taking a sample from his chakra last year I found out he has an affinity for all the elements as well as sub-elements. So I have no doubt in my mind that he will be strong. I will leave all the jutsu to you as well as his family scrolls. Now Naruto-kun should be awake, and I think he would like to meet his grandfather."_

Smiling at the third's approval to tak Naruto out of the village for training, Inu couldn't help but start grinning at the aspects of Naruto in the next 8 years. After listening to what the third said and how Naruto would like to meet his grandfather, Inu nodded happily and left the room with Hiruzen to the hospital. Walking for several minutes they came upon the hospital and after a short talk with the receptionist, Inu and Hiruzen walked up the stairs. Coming to room 177, Hiruzen knocked on the door only to hear a loud "COME IN!" from the other side of the door in a happy tone. Both Inu and Hiruzen couldn't help themselves from chuckling as they entered the hospital room to see Naruto with some candy (courtesy of certain anbu) in his hands grinning to himself even though he was wrapped in minor bandages. Looking up from his candy to see the third and a stranger that seemed somewhat familiar Naruto exclaimed and yelled happily,

_"Hi Jiji, look at the all the candy Weasel-nii-san gave me! It's so good! By the way jiji, who is that very tall man behind you?"_

Hiruzen couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's enthusiasm about his candy and gave a smiling nod to the hidden anbu on the ceiling. Hearing Narutos question, the third simply smiled and gave another nod to Inu as he made a few quick hand-signs to silence the room around them. After sealing the room both the third and Inu stepped towards Naruto and smiled,

_"Naruto-kun I would like you to meet Inu no Taisho, a dear friend to me and a legend in his own right. He has helped the village the past years from war, invasions, and to the toughest battles. And he is also your great grandfather."_

Hearing that last sentence Naruto stopped abruptly to look the other man in the eyes as time itself seemed to stop around them. His heart slowly picking up pace starring into the transcendent eyes of the man next the third as water began to fill up eyes and fall down his cheeks. Out of pure instinct Naruto jumped at the man and enveloped his armored waist in a huge as tears continued to stream down his cheeks while he trembled. Seeing this, Inu picked Naruto up and held him in his arms as Naruto sobbed against his shoulder,

_"There, there Naruto. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these past few years it's just that when your mom and dad died I was so depressed that I had to leave. And yes I'm going to tell you who your mom and dad are Naruto, it's one of the many things I want to do for you. Your dad is Minato Namikaze also known as the yondaime hokage and your mom was Kushina Uzumaki the anbu commander. The only reason Hiruzen over there didn't tell you was because during the war your father made many enemies, the primary being Iwa who would stop at nothing to kill you Naruto. That's the reason your heritage was kept from you and we want you to know were both deeply sorry for what you had to endure in your life. And I want you to know that your parents loved you dearly and would've given up everything to keep you safe as would I."_

When Naruto heard who his parents were his heart almost immediately stopped as his brain began to process the information from his shocked tear-stained expression. Now hearing that it was all to protect Naruto couldn't help himself but cried even harder while somehow managing a comforting smile on his face at Inu and the third. After a few minutes and letting out the last of his tears Naruto looked up at the smiling faces of Inu and Hiruzen,

_"Naruto-kun, your grandfather here has brought up a great idea that I have wholesomely agreed on. Tonight your grandfather Inu is taking you out of the village for the next few years until it is time for the genin graduation. In that time Inu said he will do everything in his power to make you the strongest among anyone else and I have no doubt of that. I also gave him all the jutsu known in Konoha as well as your parent's jutsu. Just promise me that no matter what happens you will protect those that are precious to you and will always be yourself."_

Now hearing that Naruto's mood went straight up as he ran and hugged the third in appreciation as well as partial sadness knowing he would miss him. He couldn't help the grin on his face knowing that by the time he returns he will have a massive array of jutsu at his exposal but knew better than to be arrogant and just smiled happily while Inu looked at the warm scene before him. A look of realization came upon his face as a sudden array of memories came to him,

_"Alright Naruto my clones have packed your things from the apartment Hiruzen told me about. I want you to say your last good-bye to the village as it will be a long time before you set foot in it again. And by the time you come back you will be strong enough to take anyone on even Hiruzen himself. But before we head off there is someone I would like for us both to talk to."_

Naruto had a questioning look on his face as Inu approached him placing two fingers to his forehead send some chakra into Naruto' head as he slowly drifted off to sleep while Inu closed his eyes. Feeling something wet below him Naruto look startled for a moment as he thought he wet himself until he looked around to notice an eerie sewer-like hallway with a faint-yellow glow. Naruto was becoming scared as he remembered some nightmares leading to him here until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to look up and see his smiling grandfather next to him. Inu helped Naruto up while looking around the dreary hallway as he noticed a faint chakra leading a path through the hall. Knowing exactly who it belonged to, Inu walked with Naruto who was hiding behind his leg, down the hall until they reach a large room with an immense gate adorning inside. Seeing the paper in the on the gate with the kanji (**Seal**), Inu could feel the power residing in that gate as a deep growling bellowed from it while a large red-slitted eye opened to peer at Naruto and Inu,

"**So my container decides to grace himself in my presence. Though I am wondering how you got here, considering your life is in no danger from what I sense. That would mean someone helped you to come here in but whom?"**

And on instinct the creature noticed the fairly tall male standing next to his container drafted in his armor, upon closer inspection the creature noted his features until it came to look into his glowing yellow eyes and the creature's eyes widened to tremendous size as it finally recognized who was standing before him,

"**Well I'll be damned. It has been a long time Inu my dear old friend. If you are here then it must mean you found out about your grandson eh?"**

Hearing the dark chuckle of the creature Naruto couldn't help but feel amazed yet terrified of the power exuding from it until he had a questionable look about what the creature said. Looking up Naruto could see his grandfather smirking at the eye. Inu chuckled along with the creature as he walked closer to the great and spoke,

_"That it has old friend. It's been close to 100 years since the last time we spoke isn't it Kyuubi. But I am glad to see you are alive and well. I would like to introduce you to my grandson Naruto Uzumaki the last of the clan besides myself. And also considering I helped Minato build this seal, am I right in assuming you don't know what has been hurting Naruto? If that is so then I will show you what your container has endured."_

Now Naruto was shocked beyond comparison as he recognized the name immediately since he learned it in a history book and also considering the villagers had called him that for as long as he could remember. Even more shocked to hear the part about him being a container for the colossal tailed-beast. Kyuubi could only nod as the assumption Inu made as he had no clue as to why he needed to constantly heal Naruto. Noticing that Kyuubi had a questioning look on his face, Inu walked up to the gate and seal tearing off a small piece. Naruto felt a small rush of power well-up inside him as he continued to look as Kyuubi's eye seemed to close for a few moments only to snap open in blazing rage while snarling,

"**THOSE DAMN VILLAGERS AND SHINOBI! WHAT HAVE THEM WROUGHT UPON THIS CHILD?! LET ME OUT INU! I SHALL TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB AND MEND THEIR BONES TO DUST! THEY SHALL KNOW THE WRATH OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"**

The Kyuubi roared in terrorizing rage as his heavy chakra flung around the room violently making it hard to breathe for Naruto. His enormous canines gritting against each other as his jaw clenched at the mere thought of that damn animals that would treat the kit this way. After a few resounding moments with affective cursing, the chakra lifted itself letting Naruto regain his breathe. Seeing as Kyuubi calmed down, Inu deemed that this would be the best time to augment his idea and brilliant plan to Kyuubi,

_"Have care Kurama (wanted to use his real name), for I have already placed a plan for my grandson Naruto to begin training as of tomorrow. And if you would I would like you to help Naruto with your healing capabilities as well as your chakra. I know you will want something in return, so I'm willing to make a deal. You see when Minato and I worked on the Shiki Fuujin Seal we made a seal that can counter act it and duplicate your chakra, that means that you will lose chakra but gain it back. The seal will copy the chakra you leak into Naruto's system granting him all your chakra without weakening you. So my deal to you is; teach Naruto everything you know, let him copy all your chakra so he will have no equal, and then Minato and I will release you from your cage. Also when I said Minato, I was speaking the truth as I have completed that technique I told you about 100 years ago. The Meido Zangetsuha (Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave) or what I like to call the dimensional portal."_

Listening on to the deal Kurama could only nod his head in agreement, true to the fact he may be a demon lord but even he had respect for the kit to keep going after the beatings. Upon hearing the words "_Meido Zangetsuha" _Kurama's eyes widened to exponential heights. Remembering the talk he and Inu had about the ability Kurama was beyond shocked learning it had been completed and began to grin widely. He could only guess that if it worked, Naruto will be meeting certain individuals that will highly impact him. Grinning even more at the thought Kurama could only nod to the plan.

**(And that is the end of chapter 1. I like how the story has turned out overall and will keep posting new chapters so expect more of them. I will do my best to make this story from 100k words to 300k if I explain everything throughout the story and hopefully I will. And yes I know I rushed his reaction the news and may remake the story in a completely different way once I am done with the story. But that's it for now thanks for reading.)**


	2. The Realm of Death

_**Chapter 2: The Realm of Death**_

Looking up at both Inu and Kurama (Naruto saw it as his name), he couldn't help but feel confused with what they were talking about. He wondered what his grandfather was talking about regarding the technique he mentioned. Looking at Kurama grinning after his Inu told him about the deal, Naruto couldn't help but feel even more confused with the situation at hand. Here he was listening to 2 legendary beings talk about his training involving his grandfather's technique and he had no idea what it was about. Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face from inside his cage Kurama looked to Inu to explain it. Inu only nodded as Kurama turned back towards Naruto to elaborate the technique,

"**Seeing as your confused right now I will explain what your grandfather is talking about kit. 100 or so years ago I came upon Inu with his sword Tenseiga glowing pitch black and asked your grandfather about it. You see, he was attempting to create a technique that can cross the border between dimensions, such as the realm of the living and dead. He explained that if he were to create such a technique even if only once, he could cross the border into the realm of the Shinigami for a few years with his power and the Shinigami allows him to do this as a way to help you kit. Also with that is the Meido possess a barrier on your soul to keep it from being drawn to the realm. At first hearing this I thought Inu was insane but seeing some parts to the technique I could see it being a possibility. And from what your grandfather has told me right now, he has completed it. However, there is a draw-back to his technique. When he uses the technique he will be brought back to his own world and trapped there never to return to our time, it is risky for him but he knows best. The positive side to the technique is if he can hold it, which with his power he can, for let's say a year in your world Kit, then in the realm of death 12 years would pass. Each month in your world signifies a year in the other. And the best part of it is kit is your parents are there."**

Hearing the details of what "_Meido Zangetsuha"_ could do, Naruto couldn't help but keep his jaw on the floor after the thorough explanation Kurama gave. All he could think of is how one comes up with such an ingenious technique, but discerned the idea considering Inu had 100 years. But upon hearing the negative side of it, Naruto gaped in sorrow seeing as he only met his grandfather today. If he used the technique Naruto would only succumb to losing the only family member he has left in this world. Turning his head to Inu, Naruto looked at him in anguish while tears began sliding down his cheeks again. Noticing the teary eyed Naruto, Inu put his hand to his hair and ruffles it while smiling,

"_Don't worry about me Naruto, I have lived for thousands of years in my life-time. I am doing this for you so you can have loving parents in your life if only for a few years. True, the technique may send me back home, but know this Naruto I will spend those 12 years with you alongside your parents so you still have a lot of time. For tomorrow is the day you will be reunited with me, and with that they will help me train you as will my friends in the realm of the dead. So prepare yourself my grandson, 12 years with your parents may sound fun but it's the training we will put you through that is hell itself."_

Naruto could only nod in sadness hearing his grandfather talking to him and agreed in his mind to spend every second with his family. He smiled brightly yelling "Yatta!" knowing how many years he has with his family until Inu said the last sentence with a sadistic grin leaving a cold chill run up his grin. He moved warily away from Inu until he heard a dark chuckle escape Kurama as he had an even more sadistic grin on his face making Naruto sweat profusely as they turned to him with dark eyes and a sparkle in them. He could only gulp in fear as he somewhat regretted this decision for his was then that Naruto noticed the sewer became dreary from his view blurring in and out until everything became dark, then out of reflex he opened his eyes to see Inu standing there smiling at with Hiruzen standing next to the bed. Sending a confused look to his grandfather, Inu explained to him,

"_We are back outside Naruto. The place we were just in is visualization towards the aspects of your mind. You can talk to Kurama whenever you wish seeing as he is in your mind after all. No get some sleep for tomorrow we leave at 6 a.m. to begin your training."_

He nodded vigorously and happily as he slowly laid his head down to the pillow closing his eyes for some sleep even if he was over-excited. Tomorrow would be a tremendous day for him as he was hoping to meet his parents and begin his grandfather sadistic training program. Inu looked towards Hiruzen who had a questionable look upon his face as he told him to follow him outside with which Hiruzen complied. Inu went into a detailed explanation of what transpired in Naruto's mind shocking the third to the very core, but while he was shocked Inu decided to leave out his Meido technique in hope to shock the man when Naruto returns. After a few minutes of explaining what he will teach Naruto, the third nodded in agreement if not a little hesitantly after hearing about Kurama as they decided to call it a night.

Hours passed as Naruto lay in his bed sleeping the night away as Inu walked in to check on his grandson with a nurse (one who didn't hate Naruto for what is sealed in him mind you). A few minutes of checking Naruto's vitals while he slept the nurse gave an adorning warm smile as she told Inu that Naruto is perfectly fine and can leave the hospital whenever he wants. Smiling kindly at the nurse as she left Inu looked towards the clock in the room to notice it was 5:45 a.m. He decided now would be a good time to wake up Naruto for the long journey and years to come for his training. Shaking him a little bit, Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes while yawning and looking around the hospital room till his eyes landed on Inu. As he looked at his grandfather, Naruto had the biggest grin snake its way upon his face as he realized today was the today and began jumping and yelling,

"_Yatta! Today will be the greatest day of my life! I get to be trained by some of the strongest shinobi in history with my mom and dad! Yatta! I will be the strongest shinobi ever and everyone will acknowledge me as I will be the best hokage ever!"_

Naruto yelled absolutely giddily as he jumped around excited beyond belief. It took Inu almost 10 minutes for him to have Naruto calm down from this as he explained that he can't be noisy like this on the battle as a lesson. Inu helped Naruto get some clothes on consisting of a black t-shirt with the red-swirl on the back (uzumaki clan symbol) with green cargo pants and black sandals. After Naruto dressed they walked to the village's main gates to say good-bye to the third since Naruto would be gone for a years. While walking there many of the villagers sneered Naruto's way even if he was to thick-headed to notice such things except Inu noticed and calmly let out a barrage of killing intent to them as the villagers back away in aspiring fear. Sometime after the glares, they finally reached the main gate with Hiruzen waiting their patiently. Seeing this Naruto instantly ran to the old man and hugged him tightly crying slightly as Hiruzen held him in his arms for a little till it was time to depart. Inu happily shook the third's hand as they departed down the road away from the village known as Konoha. Walking a few miles away from the village to an open forest area, Inu thought in his mind that this would be the best place to appropriate his technique and enter the realm of death. Picking up Naruto into his arms close to his chest, Inu unsheathed Tenseiga from its sheath as the sentient sword began pulsing while it began to glow a dark hue. He then cocked his sword back with one hand while the other held Naruto tightly as he said,

"_Okay Naruto you must hang out very close to me because when I preform the Meido Zangetsuha I will jump right into the center of it. And when I do everything will speed up till we appear to where your parents are residing. So do your best to hang on Naruto. MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"_

Inu thrust Tenseiga downward while yelling the technique as an enormous black sphere flung into the air taking on the appearance of space itself. Immediately after performing the technique Inu mustered his strength to his legs launching himself as well as Naruto in the dark void closing up right behind them while Naruto shut his eyes tightly. Dark winds flung against them both as the aggravating darkness surrounded them for a few moments as they flew out the opposite end on the portal landing on a patch of faint green grass with an ongoing meadow. Opening his eyes slowly Naruto could only see in amazement as the vast starry night sky illuminated the greyish yellow meadow field with an immense yellow moon beaming across the skies until then he noticed a house further down the meadow field. The estate or mansion was a beautiful yellow color that streamed its brightness across the vast field while the roof was a blatant shade of red pillowing itself with the yellow. Looking downwards Naruto noticed 2 people standing in front of the house smiling warmly at him as they held each other while waving at him happily. Standing on the left was a fairly tall man with bright sun-kissed blond hair with bangs running down the sides of his face with sky blue eyes, a green jounin vest adorning the top of his body with a long black sleeved shirt tied at his elbows to keep from bagging downwards. Baggy black pants with black sandals clung to the lower part of his body as a long white coat with the kanji (Fourth Hokage) written on the back flung itself in the wind with his bright smile and leaf village forehead protector. On the right was a female a head smaller than him was vibrant red hair reaching down to her lower legs while she wore a long dark green dress hugging her figure firmly while also wearing a zip-up white shirt underneath it as her black sandals hugging against the soles of her feet. Gazing down the field towards Naruto and Inu with Minato smiling gracefully.

Looking onward towards them as Inu slowly let Naruto to the ground, his eyes became thick with watery tears streaming down as he began to slowly walk towards them, then began walking faster till he ran at full speed towards his mom and dad launching himself into their arms. Minato and Kushina caught him more than willingly as they hugged each other closely tears streaming down all their cheeks as the family has finally met. After the teary reunion with Inu joining them, Minato decided to speak along with Kushina,

"_I am sorry Naruto. If only I was stronger during birth none of this would have happened. I want you to know now that I and your dad loved you unconditionally as you were our baby boy and we would do anything to protect you. We loved you more than anything in the world and we are deeply sorry for leaving you as an orphan. Naruto, you are labeled a junchuuriki also known as a human sacrifice as I was one before you. Before myself was Mito Uzumaki, my grant aunt. Who, you should also know as the wife of Hashirama Senju the Shodaime. This coincidentally makes you a Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze. We also want you to know that we already know what happened to Kyuubi that day. It would be best though if your dad explained what happened then."_

"_Naruto my son, I am so sorry for what I have done to make your life a living nightmare. I can't apologize enough for all the danger you had put through from within the village I swore to protect. If I was alive against those damned villagers would rule the day they messed with my son instead of treating you as the hero you are. But we want you to know what truly transpired that night of the sealing. 4 years ago, on the night you were born, your mother was going into labor during the pregnancy which in turn weakens the seal as birth is stressing to body. When your mother was in the room, a man in a vague black trench coat and an orange spiral mask with a hole in his right eye appeared in the room while I was gone. He kidnapped your mom taking her outside the village with me soon following but when I got there it was too late. Essentially he ripped Kyuubi out of your mom, when that happened her life force began draining because if a demon is ripped from its host, the host dies in the process. Somehow however that same man had the sharingan in his right eye powerful enough to control Kyuubi. He vanished himself into Konoha while I tried to save your mom and unleashed the controlled Kyuubi in the center of the village. I fought him to the best of my ability and vitally wounded his arm in the process while relinquishing control over the Kyuubi. The man that I fought identified himself as Madara Uchiha. Before we died by the enraged Kyuubi and sealing it inside you, I wrote down in a letter to your grandfather about his dimensional technique, if completed to use it to bring you to us if only for a few years. And seeing as it worked, which me and your mom are more than happy about, we will train you in everything we know so you know battle Madara in the future, and I know he will come for you Naruto. So we are here now to train you for the future to protect yourself and your loved ones."_

Listening warily Naruto was blasted to the very core of his beings learning about the thought of his parent's death. Whoever this Madara character was he was insanely powerful to control Kurama who growled in Naruto's thoughts while explaining to Naruto that he was deeply sorry for killing his parents. He almost immediately forgave him as he saw it as Madara's fault for the entire thing and vowed to stop him. Looking up Naruto shook his head slightly, nodding at his father's description of the fight. Minato smiled warmly at son and ruffled his hair playfully while Kushina picked him up in her arms while standing there with Inu and Minato. Inu nodded towards both of them as he pulled out tenseiga again with his meido ability ready. He the sword towards the sky as 7 dark portals appear, and as only a moment afterwards 7 figures appeared in front of them.

The first one the six was a large male rivaling Inu in height except with a larger build. His long black hair lengthening down to his upper chest with the back tied into a pony-tail while a blue shirt hung loosely off his muscular chest. Black hakama styled pants hugging his lower body while being held tightly by a white sash around his waist. Black leather boots on his feet with a massive white cloak flinging off his shoulders similar to Naruto's fathers except a red interior to his and a sword strapped to his sash. Piercing black eyes that felt hollow yet had gradual warmth in them, combining with his serious expression following right after. The second stood a head shorter than him with dark orange hair flowing into a spiky pony tail, his ash red colored kimono top bagged off his torso. White hakama pants stretched outwards as he wore black socks and regular sandals. An x-marked scar across his left cheek with vibrant grey eyes that held compassion yet had a tinged bloodlust to them and a sword strapped to his sash as well. The third stood fairly tail with long straight black hair leading down to his shoulders as he wore blood red shoulder plates as well as a red chest plate leading down to the side of his thighs. His armor clung to his long sleeved black shirt while he work anbu styled black pant, sandals and a headband with leaf symbol on his forehead. The fourth wore clothing identical to the third except he had grey spiky hair and had fur on his shoulders with a metal head mask forehead protector strapped to the sides of his cheeks and his armor was the color blue. The fifth one had wavy spiky black hair running down his neck with his leaf headband on his forehead. A dark grey open neck shirt while grey pants tied down with white tape at his lower legs showed blew him as well as black sandals. His eyes blood eyes with 3 red comas signifying completion struck from his eyes. Towards sixth that was almost as tall as the fifth with adorning feminine like features. A black dress hugging her slim figure was a red and white fan labeled itself on her back with her black dress sandals. Her long silky black hair reaching down to her lower back flowing with the slight breeze as her subtle warm onyx eyes peered at everyone. And lastly the seventh was another slim woman wearing the opposite of the sixth with a white silk-like dress hugging her curves with grey sandals on her feet. Milky white skin gleaming off the night sky, her white pupil-less eyes gazing towards the group with long black eye tied into a long pony tail hung on her back. Inu nodded to them as they appeared while he turned back to Naruto's curious yet confused gaze,

"_Naruto I would like you to meet the people who will be training you for the next 12 years here. First I would like you to meet Hiko Seijuro one of the most legendary swordsman of his time and next to him his former apprentice now master Keshin Himura. Both of them are legendary figures from their time with Keshin being nicknamed the Battsousai the Manslayer thanks to his mastery of his sword style the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu taught to him by Hiko. Next to them wearing the armor are two individuals you should know as they helped found our village Konoha. The first being Hashirama Senju and the second being his brother Tobirama Senju also known as the First and Second hokage from our village with their own legendary battles while protecting Konoha in the wars. Standing behind them is a young man who was dubbed a prodigy of fortifying genjutsu from his clan the Uchihas. He was named one of the youngest prodigies amongst them as he awakened his sharingan at a very young age. Lastly the two females with them are legendary and frightening in their own right. Both of them are said to be as powerful as your mom, the first being the Uchiha matriarch Mikoto Uchiha otherwise known as the Scorching Princess and the second being Hitomi Hyuuga known as the Water Mistress from our village. Each one of them are legendary figures be it our time or from another, but I have brought them here with the purpose to help fulfill your training. They will teach you in their respective fields. Hiko, Keshin, and your mom will you teach you their kenjutsu. Hashirama, Tobirama, and your dad will be teaching you all their ninjutsu with those in the forbidden scroll. Mikoto, Hitomi, and Shisui will be teaching you the ways of their doujutsu also known as the Sharingan and Byakugan. Kurama will also be helping you with doujutsu seeing as he knows about the legendary Rinnengan from the Sage of Six Paths. During the time of training they will also switch to help you have a mass variety of techniques at your disposal. I will be helping you with personal training if it works out from the summons I will be giving you in my massive array of taijutsu and sage training. With that being said Naruto I will be giving you a katana specially crafted for you and the summoning scrolls with me."_

Hearing this while looking onwards towards the group that just appeared, Naruto could not help but leave his jaw on the floor after Inu told him who these people were. Here in front of him stood 2 of the strongest hokoages in Konoha's history and they were here now just to train him for the upcoming future. Not only that, but also his parents, grandfather, and some of the strongest clan members in their own history along with Kurama will join in training him. He could not believe that just yesterday he was fending for his very life against the villagers and here stood their protectors ready to train Naruto to become a legendary figure in his own right. Meanwhile while Naruto had a dreamy look upon his face Inu and the others males greeted each other considering the girls were squealing their heads off after seeing each other again.

"_So this little kid is going to be another one of my protégés to my sword style eh? He doesn't look like much compared to myself. But hey ill run him into the ground in training to make him a master at the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style and maybe he might become as skilled as myself." _

Hiko stated blatantly as he talked highly of himself for his skills, while Kenshin just sat there face-palming himself for his former masters stupidity.

"_I worry that he will become like you master and that is a terrible thought. But I do sense great potential in that one Inu, if he is to become a master in the Hiten style then he will be a formidable opponent in the future. I will gladly help to teach him the style as well as some strategy."_

Hiko smacked Kenshin in the back of his head as Hiko berated him for thinking of his master as lowly as that. Kenshin got up and began yelling back at his former master with their heads growing bigger by the second. Looking at this Hashirama, Tobirama, and Shisui could only sweat-drop at the cursing language they yelled while getting into a comical fist fight with dust flying everywhere. They shook their heads in embarrassment seeing these two legendary swordsmen bickering like children. Inu laughed as they did so as he helped Naruto shake out of his daydream while pulling out 4 scrolls and a katana with the kanji's (Tiger), (Dragon), (Phoenix), (Wolf), and (Ookami no Ken or Sword of the Wolf) and laid each down on the ground. The katana's sheath was an elegant red color as dark as blood with a burnt orange rim towards the top. Ookami no Ken's handle wrapped itself in array of light yet dense leather fabric with the colors dark brown and yellow, while the guard of the handle was wrapped in fur as white as snow. At the end of the handle was a pure white curved fang of a wolf that Inu created from his fang and the fang of Kento the boss of the fourth legendary summoning contract of the wolves. Inu slowly pulled the blade out from it sheathe as the blade shimmered in a dazzling blue with the moons light. The blade was forged with the combined fangs and claw of Inu, Kento(Wolf Boss), Ryuuma (Dragon Boss), Tenzai (Tiger Boss), and Himeji (Phoenix Boss that used claw) forming the blade into a magnificent silver hue gleaming with power and pride. Inu placed it back into its sheath after Naruto marveled at its transcendent beauty and opened the 4 other scrolls in his hand while placing large amounts of chakra into them summoning the 4 legendary summons.

Poofs of smoke filled the field as a few tremors shook through the ground and air dispelling the smoke. There stood 4 creatures easily the size of Kurama himself, with it farthest one on all fours with its midnight black fur blending in with the sky as scars riddles themselves across his chest and eye. Large claws protruded from its paws while a bushy tail flailed back and forth behind it while deep yellow eyes gazed down as this was Kento the boss of the wolf summons. Standing next to him was a creature similar yet totally different with yellows stripes crossing across its tamed blue fur. It's smooth tail flinging itself into a curl behind it with green slit eyes glaring downwards, claws scratching itself against the ground, and large fangs revealing themselves to the world showing the pride of Tenzai the boss tiger summon. Looking to the right was a magnificent mystical bird with a body shrouded in purplish red flames with talons embedding themselves into the ground. Massive wings spreading themselves outwards, flapping back and forth generating a warm breeze towards the surrounding area with bright orange eyes flaring lightly outwards. Looking to last was a large dragon with silvery white scales reflecting the lights of the shining moon off its body, while a long white mane spread down his back to its tail from its massive body. Smoke flaring from its nostril as silver eyes moved down to look at Inu then towards Naruto as all 4 summons peered into Naruto's eyes,

"_So this is the child that has the heart and will to summon us and become our sages. Yes I can sense much heart in this child; he has suffered much throughout his life yet shows much vigor and positivity. I Ryuuma, boss of the dragon summons will teach you my ways to become a dragon sage young one"_

"_I thoroughly agree with you Ryuuma, he who's much courage and kindness to those around him while maintaining a strong will as well as fighting spirit. Such actions lead me to believe he will be a strong leader. I Himeji, boss of the phoenix summons beseech my teachings of the phoenix sage upon you youngling."_

"_Truthfully he does show such a strong will yet kindness towards others. Looking at this boy I can sense great potential and cunning strength in his future. So much promise for one so young yet I agree immensely on this decision. I Tenzai, boss of the tiger clan will guide you in the ways of the tiger sage boy."_

"_I agree with all of you on this decision, such talent in a young pup is rare in these times. Such kindness, courage, and strong leadership will begin blossoming in this one and yet I am intrigued. Inu my dear friend, it has come to my attention from viewing this pup's power that his blood is identical to yours yet he bares resemblance to a human as well. If my theory is correct on the pup, he has the all the power to become a full demon, transforming and every power that it comes with. But here is what intrigues me, I know of Kurama being sealed into this pup and I theorize that because of his presence in the pup's blood, he has mutated his blood to an even higher category than a dog. I think your grandson; if you use your chakra to unlock his full demonic potential, in a sense will become a full demon but retain his human form with a few slight changes. The real potential I see is that he will not become a demon dog like you. No, because of the mutation in the pup's blood he will become a wolf demon more powerful than you, I, or anymore present here including Kurama. And I know I am right about this, so I Kento, boss of the wolf summons will raise this pup to become a wolf sage, help to train his transformation, as well as make him the great wolf demon."_

Inu as well as everyone surrounding Naruto including his parents were shocked. Here was but a 4 year old with the potential to become even more powerful than both Inu and Kurama. Running over the facts in his head Inu could only agree with Kento as all the signs were there. If Naruto was to become like himself, then with the proper training he would be this world's savior. Looking at Naruto, Inu nodded his head towards Minato and Kushina who nodded in return as they placed Naruto back on the ground with Inu kneeling in front of him,

"_Naruto, my grandson, hearing all this you must be shocked yet overjoyed at the thought of becoming powerful. But you must know this that with power come a great sense of responsibility. Your parents agree with me on this as power is nothing without responsibility with it. With power it bestows arrogance, and arrogance is something you do want to have Naruto. Just because you are all powerful doesn't mean you're invincible as your parents know as well as I do. We all want you to promise us that you will take care of this great power, use it to protect those you love, and never fall to arrogance or use that power to become evil. I am about you make you a full demon Naruto, you will imbued with much power as the process itself is very painful, but I want you to know that even though you are to become a full demon know this, anyone can become a demon in their own right but only if they choose too. You may be a full blooded demon as much as I but you are a human as much as they are. Don't let anyone tell you differently."_

Naruto nodded gracefully at the kind words his grandfather announced to him and vigorously nodded to the promise that everyone around him agreed to. Laying Naruto down with his parents by his side, Inu began flooding godly amounts of chakra into Naruto as his screams bellowed and rang outwards. Bones shattered and regrew, tendons cut themselves while repairing, organs crushing down only to inflate with stronger walls, and blood began boiling with his skin steaming for minutes on end all the while Naruto shrieked in pure agony. After 5 minutes of antagonizing screams, the chakra enveloped Naruto for a few moments only to burst power with a harsh wind leaving a brand new Naruto laying there. His hair bright yellow with silver highlights, cheeks became broader lose little bits of baby fat as blood red streaks appeared on his cheeks (think how Inu's looks except they are blood red). His body stronger, bones denser, organs strengthened, tendons reinforced, while also becoming slightly taller from being 3'8 to a solid 4'1. Inu wiped his forehead of the sweat glistening from it as well as control his breathe after losing so much chakra at one giving time. Seeing the aspects of the new Naruto each summoning nodded and left in a fog of smoke while everyone went into the house with an unconscious Naruto. After heading inside and putting Naruto to bed in the room, everyone sat down in one of the living rooms around the house and began discussing future training with Naruto. Minutes passed by as everyone quickly filled in detail on what Naruto will learn be it swordsmanship, ninjutsu, strategy, all the way to home cooking. Everyone knew this now and in a way Naruto knew as well, was that the next 12 years will be very long.

(**And that is the end of chapter 2. Sorry I haven't posted as I finished this chapters days ago but you know life and how busy people are. But I will try to update a new chapter everyone 1-4 weeks as I like to take my time typing out these chapters with new ideas. I hope you enjoy reading and like how the story turns out so far as I can tell you now that it will be a lot more surprising in the future. Oh and if anyone wants to know about Anko, Kurenai, and Naruto is possible I will be putting lemons in future chapters just as added warning or expectations to everyone. But it will not be for a while so yeah, thanks again for reading and I'll have chapter 3 posted in the next 1-4 weeks hopefully.) **


	3. Training Years

_**Chapter 3: Training Years**_

After hours of eventful rest Naruto spurred from his sleep slowly opening his eyes to notice he was in a room with orange tinged walls with furniture fitting every corner. Cabinets stood on the side of the room full of new clothing in an assortment of dark colors ranging to black to burnt orange, while his katana that Inu gave him the other night laid itself beside his bed with the summoning scrolls. Hearing a knocking on the oak wood door, Naruto look towards it to see his parents and his grandfather walk in with a hefty amount of eggs, bacon, and sorted deserts. Gradually eating his first breakfast with his parents, Naruto happily smiled while his parents discussed their lives to him which of course was his mom talking mostly on how they met. She began narrating how she came to the village courtesy of a request from her great aunt Mito Uzumaki and through her ideas became the new jincuuriki of Kurama the nine-tail fox demons. It was explained to Naruto that though she hadn't experience beatings like he did which of course when she and Minato heard about, they went through assorted emotions of pure disgust and blazing anger. She and Minato explained how she was treated unfairly just as he was but unlike him she was always feared for her unrelenting anger and beat anyone in her way. Details went on to how she thought Minato at first was flaky for dream to be acknowledged and become hokage. Hearing this all Naruto could do was stare at his dad shocked as his dream was exactly like his fathers in every aspect of the word. Each explained the aspect of her kidnapping to the point of Minato saving Kushina and admitting his love for her hair only for her to fall deeply in love with him from then on.

After the long conversation on the aspects of their lives, Inu walked in nodding happily as he told Naruto his training was to begin. Naruto happily bounced off every corner in the room yelling playfully as he launched himself at Inu who expectantly caught him in his arms. Inu helped prepare Naruto into some ninja gear consisting of a burnt orange t-shirt with black cargo pants leading down below his knees, while he wore black combat boots with the front of the boots concocted in metal. Kunai and shuriken holsters strapped themselves to the side of thighs, while carrying around the katana his grandfather gave to him. After several minutes of preparing himself, Naruto made his way outside to greet everyone who woke up earlier than him while he himself needed all the rest he could get. Finally outside, Naruto was greeted to an astonishing sight to himself. There stood all his teachers in a wooden training field courtesy of the first with a vigorously flowing waterfall and river flowing next to it. Trees blossomed around the ground; a light breeze flew through the air, the ground steadily strong, and with this training begins.

For the first 4 years Naruto was taught the basics towards ninja arts as well as many other aspects including kenjutsu with Hiko and Kenshin, weight training with Kurama, and taijutsu with his parents, Inu, Hitomi, Mikoto, and the boss summons. Training this way included waking up 5 a.m. every day to begin body training that included; building muscle mass punching and kicking a tree 50 times each, obtaining speed through racing and flexibility, Ki training with focusing pure energy through one's body, running around the large field that spread a mile in diameter, and building up endurance as well as stamina. This training usually lasted 5 hours in time with each person including Hiko and Kenshin to point out flaws in stances, openings, and strategic vital points to the human body. Afterwards it was training the mind through meditation to relax the body bringing a state of peace and yet perfect focus towards all the senses. 2 hours would be spent meditating the senses and mind with objects being thrown at the person namely rocks or pebbles for now. Twelve to one a clock would be spent relaxing with a healthy digestive meal to properly supply more energy for the rest of the afternoon spent in training. Kenjutsu training was taught with the basic katas and a standard boken though the training also implementing the use of Ki to strengthen a sword strike or slash. Hiko and Kenshin drove Naruto into the ground teaching him that though strength and speed are necessary for driving ones sword, one must guide the sword like water and wind, both flowing thoroughly but can break rock or stone.

Their training regime last another good 4 hours putting the time at 5 p.m. with the last 4 hours being spent on taijutsu styles and learning mainly reading, shogi, and strategic plots. Naruto learned the beginning taijutsu styles known as Ookami no Kiba no Nigirikobushi (Wolf Fang Fist guess where I got that from hahahaha), a style that moved in an animalistic way relying on speed and accuracy to strike your enemy; bending down backward with his left arm bending upwards in a defensive like stance while his right hand cocking back to assume a strike, both of which hands were formed to simulate a wolf's fang. The second style was a legendary forgotten marital arts style only studied by monks; this style was known as the Tora Ha Hikisaku (Tiger's Claw). Tiger's Claw is a style focused mostly on durability and power to overpower your foe; the right arm with hover over the left arm with the right pointing upwards and the left down both again formed like claws. His right leg would be bended down while his left leg would be pointed straight down to perform a launching strike at an opponent. A second lost style that the monk's used was the Sasu You na Doragon no Yashi (Piercing Dragon Palm). Going with this style, it mainly focused on defense and counter to stun your nemesis. Both left hand and left foot stretch outwards with the left foot bending to the side, the right leg varied into a squat with his right hand next to the stomach and both hands formed to look like a palm thrust. The last of the legendary styles was known as Joushou no Fenikkusu (Soaring Phoenix) which relied on stamina and reflex to let your enemy slow down and weaken. With this each palm is pointed in either direction while the lower body is sit into a squat facing forward. Naruto learned these styles from the boss summons though only the basic, each summon commented for Naruto to implement each style into one unique style for himself to which Naruto giddily nodded.

Inu, Mikoto, Shisui, Kushina, and Hitomi all taught taijutsu styles to Naruto as well. With Inu, Naruto learned Wing Chun (Eternal Sprintime and yes bruce lee's fighting style or Donnie Yen). Wing Chun is a concept-based taijutsu form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in close-range combat. Inu explained that though the strikes were in a sense weaker than a regular punch, the speed in which the punches were performed proved deadly as well as lightning fast to disorientate and finish an enemy. Mikoto and Shisui taught Naruto the Uchiha style taijutsu to help him get a better understanding of another clan's taijutsu style to his advantage. Kushina taught Naruto their heritage taijutsu style of the Uzumaki clan that flowed around their opponents to enter a weak spot and deliver fatal blows to it while also maintaining all their strength after moving to deliver them. And Hitomi taught Naruto the Gentle Fist style that was similar to the Uzumaki but instead focused on tenketsu points in the bottom to disable and damage the enemy or opponent Naruto continued to learn the basics while mastering them until he could use them without thinking. It was noted by Minato and Inu during the time of training that Naruto try the kage-bushin technique with which he tried and had astounding affects producing two hundred clones with his chakra alone. Thanks to this technique as he learned what his clones learned did Naruto excel in knowledge in strategy and knowledge from books and scrolls found in the mansion.

Naruto steadily gaining more and more muscle mass (not quite body builder though) as well as an adept knowledge concerning strategy, politics, government, laws, romance, literature, terrain, and even psychological warfare against his enemies. Inu had also taught Naruto the abilities his sword possessed which were similar to Tetsaiga, Sounga, and Tenseiga. However, it was noted that though they were similar, they were also completely different to the aspect that Naruto's katana Genso Tsuki (Elemental Moon which he named it) could not bring people back to life which caused Naruto to shut himself away for hours on end due to his parents. He asked if Inu could and was shocked to know that he couldn't due to the fact that while he is in another dimension that ability is locked away courtesy of the shinigami. Though this depressed him immensely, with reassurance from his parents Naruto continued to strive forward. Inu taught him that Genso Tsuki had an affinity for all elements namely because each boss summoning possessed a large elemental affinity which also helped in Naruto's training in ninjutsu. Tenzai was earth, Himeji was fire, Kento was wind, Ryuuma was lightning and water was taught to him by Tobirama. Kurama surprisingly had an affinity with dark and light with another shocking fact that Naruto himself had an affinity for gravity that came from the Sage of Six Paths. Because of the fact that they had placed their fangs into the katana it had made it easier for Naruto to become attuned into that element and practice it.

During one of the early years of training did Naruto learn about his 4 kekkai genkais including a doujutsu. He was shocked to learn about this until Kurama decided to elaborate bringing Naruto into the mindscape while he spoke,

"_**Kit I have brought you here to discuss your kekkai genkais that reside within your blood. You see because of my chakra mingling and combining with yours they have enhanced and become even stronger. Your first kekkai genkai is obvious being your healing ability which surprisingly came from you beforehand to which I evolved it to become faster. Your second is something I came to find in the library of the shinigami and with time I replicated it, it is called it the Ultimate Shield. This ability allows you to control the carbon in your body to harden your skin to the point that it becomes as dense as diamond. Through some research I diminished the affects that you become a homoculus and no, I will not explain that for it is a long conversation. But I will warn you that though this is an immensely incredible ability for you, it consumes large amounts of chakra to sustain it for a durable amount of time even with my chakra. Your doujutsu comes next, which was implemented into you by your grandfather when he made you a demon. I call it the Ookami no Kami no Me (Eye of the Wolf God) which I spent much time tweaking and improving greatly. I added abilities similar to the Sharingan without that harmful blinding affect and your eye doesn't change. And also I added a vision to that of an eagle or hawk as well as vision similar to the Byakugan if activated. When you activate it your sclera will become midnight black and your eye will turn a bright yellow, very similar to that of a wolf. I advise asking your teachers Mikoto, Shisui, and Hitomi to help train you in this immense kekkai genkai or bloodline as humans call it. And onto the last one, which mind you will be one of the most powerful and special gifts one would have. Though this is not recorded as a bloodline in human history, it resides in your blood. I call it the Blood of the Sage of Six Paths. Because both Inu and the Sages blood are in you discerning from the time that the Sage replicated his blood into Inu's first son, it has been brought down to you. However it has never been activated in history due to the inadequate possibilities someone had blood dense or identical enough to the Sage. Now because of your demon blood, it has been reborn giving you immense affinities for all the elements to your disposal making it even easier to use Genso Tsuki. Now that your blood has awakened it, I myself, along with the other summons shall fortify our teachings and jutsu to you kit. So be ready for we plan to run you down into the dirt with what we know."**_

After a long discussion from everyone regarding his kekkai genkais, everyone agreed to help in some way to improve Narutos control with each one. It was also pin-pointed during this conversation that Naruto would begin his sage training along with his normal routines. To do this Naruto was taught a new type of clone that consumed 1 tail of chakra in itself to sustain for large amounts of time. This clone was called the Eternal Shadow Clone that diminished the effect that shadow clones could not train physically, and thus allowed Naruto a great deal amount of sage and routine training. And thus did the training truly begin throughout the years.

Time passed with Naruto aging in the realm of the shinigami, while mere months passed by in his dimension. Years were spent studying; physical training, mental training, sword katas and styles, vast array of jutsu, mastering seals, sage training, and absorbing each of Kurama's tails. Each year Naruto became smarter, faster, stronger, wiser, and yet maintained his caring personality. Studying with each teacher was a hassle in itself beginning with Hiko and Kenshin. Hiko helped Naruto to develop muscle mass over years of insane physical training that required Naruto to do push-ups with a large boulder on his back or having gravity seals on his body and clothing weighing at an insane 4,000 lbs total on his body (not counting his own body weight and yes I know that's A LOT) at the end with 800 lbs on each arm, leg, and torso. It was during the physical training did Hashirama teach Naruto a technique called Kinniku Seigen (muscle restriction) that though very painful to use, shrinks your muscle mass down while retaining the same amount of strength in actuality. Thanks to this technique, Naruto was free to use speed required in Keshins training. With Hashirama and Tobirama, Naruto trained in strategy and combining elements courtesy of Hashirama teaching Naruto mokuton and Tobirama teaching Naruto his control of water though it required 3-4 years of training to learn each and every individual combination element and working them into strategies, be it ice, wood, lava, crystal or storm styles. Shisui, Mikoto, and Hitomi helped Naruto to learn the strong and weak points of their doujutsu while working to increase his mental awareness. Shisui would show Naruto his mangekyou with Izanagi (since he is dead the toll of blindness doesn't affect him) to help him better understand the different levels of the sharingan, while Mikoto taught him how the sharingan works in those levels and how to counter-act them. Kushina and Minato drove it into his mind to master everything they knew on seals and techniques, including Minato's rasengan and hirashin. It was during training with Kushina did she deem Naruto worthy of gaining another summoning from the Uzumaki clan. This summon was of the leviathans. The leviathans were large serpent like creatures with rainbow-like fins protruding from their backs, elongated fangs hanging from the side of theirs mouths, and faces similar to that of a snake or dragon. The boss summon was a pure gold serpent that went by the name Taki, who Naruto found out surprisingly was well acquainted with all the other summons and helped to forge Genso Tsuki with her fang. However, it was dubbed that being the leviathans had no need for a sage in their midst and made a deal to help Naruto learn water element jutsu.

Sage training was as brutal as routine training as each summoning taught Naruto a new sage mode. From the dragons, Naruto learned to create silver dragon armor that wrapped itself tightly around his body. The chain mail was made of dragon scales as the armor itself was produced from the teeth and horns of several elder dragons. Horns protruded from sides of the helmet while his eyes shone through the eye sockets giving the armor an intimidating sense of fear and defense. Though the armor itself was to be feared it is only used as a defense against lightning jutsu. Naruto was rigorously trained to improve his strength to handle the density and weight of the Silver Dragon Armor. Training involved him endlessly moving about in the armor to get accustomed to every movement and strain each individual muscle in his body, then acquire rest to adapt his healing abilities to increase his muscle density. From the phoenix, he learned to create objects or weapons of blazing fire to incinerate his opponents or enemies though creating a weapon or object required thoughtful concentration on the subject. Himeji beat it into Naruto's frame that dexterity and a right source of mind can overcome any obstacle as long as the user believes in their will. Strategy after strategy pinned itself against Naruto to evaluate scenarios of land, sea, or air devastations or life-threatening situations. Himeji explained it to Naruto that even if you have so much power; it only goes as far as your mind and plans. After that Naruto spent days to weeks perfecting different scenarios in his mind to perfect his strategy planning towards the future when he returns to Konoha. In the end, Naruto gained the manipulation level to create flaming wings of the phoenix. Kento the boss of the wolf summons decided to train him on his senses to better understand his surroundings as well as work on the Ookami no Kami no Me, and train him on his demonic transformation. Naruto was placed in a pitch black eerie forest with poisonous plants, savagely hungry animals, devastating terrains, and bellowing wolves that all brought him to his knees to fight for survival in even the harshest environments from lava to snow.

Countless near death moments conceded into Naruto to do his best to survive in this god-forsaken training while wounds healed only to form scars, and the training only became harsher. During one of the life-threatening moments did his demonic transformation kick in transforming Naruto; his fur grey as solid concrete, fangs sharpened like a knife, claws twitching in anticipation, his long bushy tail flailing around, and his Ookami no Kami no Me shining through that death-filled darkness to show that Naruto had reached his first transformation stage known as the werewolf. Ecstatically he pushed himself far and beyond normal humane levels of training to perfect his transformed state while honing his senses far beyond the limits of human or even demon. It was towards the end of his training in his senses did Naruto face Kento himself in a battle that decimated parts of the rural forest he was training in, and when Naruto was mortally wounded on his chest did his final transformation kick in. His form enlarged to monstrous proportions slightly larger than Kurama himself, only for Naruto to look like Kento in a grand grey wolf form. After attaining this transformation and transforming back did Naruto notice his had held no blond color anymore but became silvery white like Inu. Inu theorized that due to the transformation to his second stage, Naruto's blood heightened to the maximum potential recreating and strengthening his cells once again thus the occurrence for his hair color. Once everything was explained in thorough detail to Naruto did he continue his training for the remaining few years he had left with his family and friends, pushing limit after limit to prepare for the fight to come.

**(And that is chapter 3. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter and the fact that it is shorter than the others. I had stuff to do with my life and school to do but I apologize again. The next chapter should be done by mid to the end of January so please be patient until then. It shall also have more detail referencing to Naruto's return to the world of the living and a few surprises so be prepared. Thank you for reading)**


End file.
